Pregzilla
by pacman2389
Summary: How does Naruto try to keep a Pregnant Lightning happy? Well it ain't easy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hi guys I'm sorry I wasn't able to update the Most Dangerous Mission but keep in mind it's going to be a long chapter and I have to finish it some time later on tomarrow but I assure you that it will be worth it, but I felt bad about not completing the chapter so I decided to do a little treat for ya'll heres a little some thing I originally wanted to put into Most Dangerous Mission but when I did it just didn't fit well with the tone of the story so I decided that I should this seperate from the story so enjoy.**

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed in his present dream world. Everything was so peace and silent untill Naruto's sleep was intruppted violently but his companion sharing the bed with him.

"NARTUO!"

Naruto suddenly just up to face his pregnant wife staring at him glaring daggers at him

"Um....what is it Eclair?" Naruto asked

"I'm hungry fetch me some food now!"

Naruto then turns to look at the clock and back to her

"Elair it's like 4am"

"And!" Lightning says to her husband sending chills down his spine

"And.....I.....should hurry up get you some food what would you like honey" Naruto asked quickly he knew better then argue with her when she's like this

"I want a strawberry sunday with chocolate sprinkles whip cream syrup and pickles"

'Okay....wait what, Pickles!"

"Don't questioned me Naruto DAMMIT JUST GET THE FOOD NOW!"

Naruto rushed out of the bed and hurried to kitchen but he suddenly trips over all the new baby crap Lightning forced Naruto to buy. Naruto finally picked himself up and continued to limp to the kitchen while cursing whatever Gods decided to make pregnacy 9 months long.

Naruto finally made his way into the kitchen and found all of the ingredience she asked for all except for the strawberries. Naruto began to panic as he despritely search through the refrigeration.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto heard her calling to him from the bedroom and Naruto could feel chills run down his spine as he thought he might be a goner if he returns without the strawberries his vengeful wife asked for.

Then suddenly Naruto remember that Lightning decide to keep all the fresh fruit in the cabinets becaues she calms that it's better for her pregnacy that all the fruit should be at room temperture.

Naruto opened the cabinet and there they were right in front of him he quickly gather the strawberries with the rest of the ingredience and made his way to his bedroom.

Naruto walk into the with his wife staring at him with fire in her eyes, Naruto then slowly walks up to her and gives her the food she requested. She looks down at the food and back to Naruto.

"Naruto you idiot! I told that I wanted a banana split, and why the hell did you bring a pickle, why can't you do anything right!" Lightning says to him

"B-But Eclair you said that-" Naruto begins to says but is interrupted

"I don't care do it agian and this time bring me what I want!"

"Why can't you just eat that?"

"Are questioning me Naruto!"

Naruto then begins to groan inwardly as he prepares himself for the famous "Speech"

"After I gave up so much for you, I gave up my youth and my body to have this baby with you and you can't even try to support me!"

"Alright, alright I going already" Naruto says cutting her off and leaving her in the room even madder then she was before

"Ugh! I feel in love with an idiot" Lightning says to herself

Naruto made his way back to the kitchen while trying to reminence of the time when he had normal uninterrupted night asleep and finally wake up to a beautiful pink haired sane women that he was amazed to call his own but now that women has become a monster a monster that has out of no where wierd food cravings, impulsive mood swings and deceptive sex drive.

"God I miss sex" Naruto said to himself as he gathers the new ingredients she asked for

Naruto then made his way back to the room and put the food in front of her

"Ugh! I don't want to eat anything anymore just put it back and get into bed okay"

"What! After everything you just put me through and you not even going to eat it"

Lightning just sat there and stared at Naruto in confusion as if she didn't know where all that was coming from.

"Fine whatever" Naruto says as he makes his way back to kitchen to put all the food away

He then walks back into the bedroom and slides his way back into the bed

All of sudden Lightning rest her head on his chest as they begin to get comfortatble

Naruto began to sigh this was the good part of those mood swings, he just wish it happened more.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah"

"I'm very happy that I have you, you put up with me so much"

Naruto then leans forward and kiss her on her forehead

"Don't worry Elair your worth it"

"Thank you"

Naruto and Lightning lay there untill Lightning finally fell asleep but Naruto who had been running around all night couldn't sleep so he just laid there enjoying the silence.

Naruto looked back at Lightning and he couldn't help but admit that even though she anonyed him more then anything, he would have it any other way if he could do things diffently.

Naruto finally began to drift back to sleep untill he was again interrupted from sleeping

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sighed

_"Here we go agian_" Naruto thinks to himself as he turns to his wife

"Yeah...what's wrong" Naruto asked

"I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

**Well there you go guys I hoped you enjoyed that and tell me what yal think becaues I'm thinking about making more of these. Anyways like always God is Love Peace Out**


End file.
